


Simple as ABC, there’s only you and me

by hyuckieberry (95pjm)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Idiots in Love, Implied norenmin, Long Distance Relationship (Only for a short while), M/M, Making Out, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95pjm/pseuds/hyuckieberry
Summary: 0 mile. 6000 miles. 10 miles. 0 mile.No matter how far or near Donghyuck is, Mark decided a long time ago to love that boy and never let him go.





	Simple as ABC, there’s only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Markhyuck who love each other so much!!! Both deserve the best boyfriend title!!! UWU  
> I don't rec songs usually, but I thought of this song when I wrote this and its a lovely one too <3 **[Hope is a Dream that Never Sleeps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhD0aqf69e8)** \- Kyuhyun

**A – Abroad**

“I know you’re hiding underneath that blanket, love.” Mark points out, staring amusedly at the moving lump on the bed. He walks closer, until he’s crouching to where he thinks Donghyuck’s head is. “Please come out.”

“I already came out two years ago.” A muffled voice replies, still not budging but never being able to resist making a joke when he sees the chance.

Mark laughs, tugging Donghyuck’s blanket a bit. “Here I was, wanting to kiss my boyfriend, maybe do a bit of cuddling but all I seem to have right now is a little dumpling refusing to show his face.”

There’s no reply.

Mark makes an exaggerated sigh. “I guess I’ll get going then, since there’s no one to give all my kisses too.”

Suddenly, a soft tuft of chocolate brown hair peeks out, big eyes staring rapidly around as if Mark was really going to leave, mouth pursing into a small pout when he sees instead, how he hasn’t stepped an inch. Donghyuck makes a move to go back to his little lump but Mark’s faster, catching the edge of the blanket and pulling it away much to the younger’s annoyance. “Go away.”

Mark does the opposite, slipping in and turning to face Donghyuck, one of his hand perching his head up so he can gaze down at the boy who stubbornly faces the wall. “I know why you’re sulking but it’s only three months, Donghyuck. Just three months in Chicago and I’ll be back before you know it.”

He tugs on Donghyuck’s shoulder, knowing he only needs a little more push to get him to crack. “We’ll skype everyday and I’ll make sure I always have enough credit to call or text you whenever, wherever.”

“That’s not it.” _Hallelujah_ , Mark thinks. Donghyuck turns to face Mark, a hand loosely hanging around Mark’s waist while the other takes to playing around the strings of Mark’s hoodie. “It’s just…” Donghyuck pauses, a small blush working up from his neck, “who will give me kisses and cuddles?”

It comes out so quietly that Mark has to strain to hear it, a grin popping up when he processes the youngers’ words. “Is that all you were sulking about?”

“It’s a big thing, okay?” Donghyuck argues, huffing and crossing his arms. It’s cute, he looks cute. “Who’s going to give me my daily pecks? Or cuddle me when I feel like it? Once you’re gone, I’ll be left with the other losers and you definitely won’t see me hugging sweaty Jeno anytime soon.”

Mark hums, allowing Donghyuck to move his arm so he can rest his head, snuggling closer. Playing with Donghyuck’s hair with his free hand, he says, “We’ll just have to do a lot of it now then and make up for it when I come back.”

“That’s-,” Mark leans down to peck the top of Donghyuck’s head, “the-,” forehead, “stupidest-”, slope of his nose, “thing-”, left cheek, “I’ve-”, right cheek, “heard-”, corner of his mouth, “stop-”, and his lips, “that!”.

Mark pecks his lips again just because he can. “Can’t help it, you’re cute.”

“I’m trying to be annoyed at you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck grumbled. “Let me be annoyed at you.”

“Well, I’m trying to make you smile.” He cuddles the younger, Donghyuck’s head on his chest as he rhythmically weaves through the strands of Donghyuck’s hair. “So, no can’t do.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“You’re so stunning.”

No matter how many times Mark says it, Donghyuck flushes every time, hues of rose red blooming on his cheeks, contrasting prettily against the olive skin. “Ugh, you just won’t stop, will you?”

“Not until I have my share of kisses from you.”

“Clingy.”

“Only for you.” Mark declares, gazing at the younger who gazes back silently, eyes tenderly looking over Mark. He moves his hand to trace over Mark’s face, like the latter has done to his own many times before. Mark feels Donghyuck’s fingers running over his brows, going along the bumps of his eyes and nose and settling on his cheeks.

Eventually cupping his face however, Donghyuck finally, _finally_ , closes the distance and places his heart-shaped lips over Mark’s and this is what pure bliss probably feels like. It’s their 52nd? 100th? Mark hasn’t kept count after the fifth one, but he still feels the same love he has for Donghyuck the first time they had kissed. That time had been a flutter of nervousness, a few awkward stumbles and a hard knock of his teeth against Donghyuck they do not talk about. This time though, it’s practiced, it’s a slow movement of their mouths, as if they have all the time in the world to go over the outline of the other’s lips.

They break off and Donghyuck settles for another fleeting kiss, as if to remind Mark just how soft Donghyuck’s lips were. (As if Mark will ever forget though.)

Mark breaks the silence. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, silly.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes but they’re less down casted than Mark noticed from before, so he figures he’s done something right. “I expect a good morning message every day.”

“Of course, love”

“And a good night one if you can.”

“Of course, love.”

“And you have to call me at least ten times a week.”

“Of course, love.”

Donghyuck’s eyes glisten a bit, but before Mark has a chance reach down and wipe it, Donghyuck shoves his head back towards Mark’s chest, arms wrapping around the older to grip the back of his hoodie. Their legs are tangled at this rate and Mark can smell the shampoo Donghyuck uses and Donghyuck can probably hear his heart beating, always quicker for the boy. Mark feels Donghyuck shifting a bit and the next thing is a whisper. “Don’t you dare forget me.”

Donghyuck’s an idiot, but Mark loves him anyway. “Never, love.”

 

* * *

 

 **B – Bon Voyage**  

The airport’s bustling with life, people shuffling past, some crying while waving their loved ones’ goodbye and others hugging theirs after however long they had spent apart, and Mark realise he’s pretty insignificant, just one of the thousands of people flying today. It doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking however. Clutching his duffle bag, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, chanting a mantra of _I can do it_ in his head even as his knuckles starts to turn a little white.

“Stop thinking so much,” There’s comfort in a hand that covers his cold fist and Mark turns around to look at Donghyuck, his remedy to his worries. “You’ll get wrinkles before you even hit 30.”

“Thank you, I feel so comforted.” Mark jokes but it’s not a whole lie when Donghyuck’s presence itself helps still his rapidly beating heart.

He’s here with Donghyuck, his parents and brother, Taeyong, as well as his and Donghyuck’s friend, Jeno. The others weren’t able to make it but it’s okay, Mark had seen them the day before and it’ll be hard to forget the bone-crushing hug each one of them gave.

“I expect lots of presents when you come back,” Renjun had sniffled, “For putting up with Donghyuck’s whining and neediness.”

“You’re the hero everyone needs.” Mark remembers replying, much to Donghyuck’s loud protest.

There’s ten minutes before Mark has to go over to the boarding gate, and he stands near it with Donghyuck, the others having left to give them a few moments of privacy. Jeno had made kissy faces as he left, and Mark had to physically stop Donghyuck from going over and kicking the boy.

_How he’ll miss this._

“Have you got everything?” Donghyuck asks, checking over once, eyes flitting through and hands wandering around worryingly.

“Don’t worry, I checked everything.” Donghyuck doesn’t seem convinced. “Okay fine, _Taeyong_ checked everything.”

Mark feels a little insulted when Donghyuck sighs in relief. “That’s far more reassuring.”

“Hey!”

It’s a few more minutes till Mark boards and did everyone always feel this queasy when boarding? He looks at Donghyuck who has a small smile on his face, not really fake but not really genuine either. He probably doesn’t want Mark to remember his crying face as the last thing he remembers. Donghyuck tends to act oblivious but Mark knows he’s observant. Or maybe just observant when it comes to him, he can’t really tell.

“Have a safe trip.” Donghyuck says, settling on a simple phrase even if there might be a thousand more things he wants to say.

“I will, thank you.” There’s also a thousand more things Mark wants to say but he knows Taeyong is filming this somewhere and he would very much not like to breakdown in a middle of Incheon Airport. He’s not really a pretty crier either.

Donghyuck rest his arms on Mark’s chest, fingers gripping his shoulder as he tip-toes a bit to put a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips. “Make sure to text me when you land.”

“I will.” Mark assures, watching Donghyuck’s face and committing everything to memory. His twinkling dark eyes, the heart shape lips he might be a bit addicted to, the little constellations his moles make. He commits them, so the next 90 days seem a bit easier to endure.

“You should go now.”

Mark doesn’t want to leave like this.

With a small grin, he places his belongings down for a minute and looks at Donghyuck, gently coming closer to examine his face. Donghyuck makes a little noise of confusion, eyes blinking at the close proximity Mark and he are in. “Hold on, you have something on your lips.”

“Huh?”

Mark responds by kissing him, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist as the younger becomes quick to respond eagerly, mouths moulding as Mark tastes the sugary coke Donghyuck had earlier and something else that can just be described as Donghyuck. The boy lets out a breathy sigh that has Mark smiling into the kiss, and it seems he just can’t seem to get enough of Donghyuck. Figures.

He moves away first, being proud at how flustered he’s made Donghyuck. The boy whose hands covers his face, not really believing how cheesy his boyfriend is. “Oops, it was me.”

“You’re so tacky, oh my god.”

“One of has to be.”

“Ugh.”

“I love you.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even indulge him with a response.

 

Mark lands when the sun settles down and a blanket of darkness covers the skyline. Yet, Chicago still brims with fluorescent lights, skyscrapers standing tall and even though it’s 11 at night, there are still people busier than ever, as if the day has just started and sleep is not really an option that passes their minds here.

Johnny greets him, a familiarity in a place so unknown.

It’s when he’s in the car, an unfamiliar song playing on Johnny’s radio that he switches his phone on and smiles at the first text that pops up.

 _‘I love you too, silly_.’ It reads.

 

* * *

 

**C – Chicago**

Chicago is lovely, Mark realises after a day or two of staying here. The cuisine is endless, and Mark feels as if he’s going to gain a few more pounds just within a week. Johnny takes him on a mini-tour around their neighbourhood and Mark already loves it, the diversity of cultures leaving him in awe and how every person here seems to live so soulfully, wearing their hearts on their sleeves and living each day till their last. There’s so much to do and so much to see that Mark wishes he didn’t have to come here for university, knowing his time is limited and it’ll probably be impossible to explore Chicago to its fullest when there’s the inevitable workload waiting to be stacked up.

Chicago is beautiful, so beautiful, but it’s not home, can’t be home unless there’s someone beside him. Someone that’s currently 6000 miles away from him and is about to sleep when Mark is just starting to wake up. It gets difficult to text each other let alone talk but Mark doesn’t worry. They’re figure something out. After all, they’re boys in love. Even if there might be oceans separating them, they’re boys in love so they know it’ll be just fine.

 

* * *

 

**D – Difficult**

Mark does send Donghyuck a morning text everyday but it’s a bit difficult to find a time to call the younger, especially when Donghyuck has his last year of high school to worry about and Mark has to worry about being in a new setting in general.

Time is sparse and it’s more so when there’s night and day separating them. They both try to make do however.

 

“Hello?” A sound filters through the static and Mark feels something settling at hearing Donghyuck’s voice.

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s okay. I was just watching some videos.”

Mark doesn’t know the exact time but he’s pretty sure it’s late. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Can’t help if Red Velvet is just too good to pass on watching.” Donghyuck replies before clearing his throat. “Everything okay?” There’s a rustle of Donghyuck getting up and there’s a lump in Mark’s throat. “Mark? Babe?”

“N-Nothing.” Mark tries his best to sound okay but it’s hard when his source of comfort isn’t here with him. Chicago is pretty as much as it’s unfamiliar and sometimes Mark feels so alone, even when Johnny makes dinner just the way he knows Mark’s mum does.

“Did you know Jeno confessed to Jaemin today?”

Distraction. Of course, Donghyuck catches on. He always does. “Yeah?”

“Hm,” Donghyuck hums. “But turns out, Jaemin confessed to Renjun. It’s a bit of a mess. I don’t know who to sit with at lunch.”

Mark grins, a bit of the heaviness dissipating. “Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?”

Donghyuck lets out an indignant noise. “Me? Tell me that again when you have gone through three sobbing friends because they can’t seem to get their heads out their asses. I swear I thought I would find peace after I counselled Jeno but then Jaemin phones me and suddenly I’m trekking my way to his house where he rubs all his snot over me, the brat. Not to mention the panic stricken Renjun I had to calm down because apparently the idiot thinks it’s his fault.”

“That does sound a mess.”

“I know right.”

“Do you know if they’re going to make up?”

“I don’t doubt it, they’re too dependent on each other to let this come in between. I’ll even bet with you, I’ll find them three making out sometime this week.”

Mark laughs, “That’d be terrible.”

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Donghyuck huffs. “At least, I can say we weren't like that when we got together.”

“No,” Mark grins, “you only thought it’d be nice to take me out on a date without even remembering to ask me out.”

“I forgot, okay! But I still can’t believe you wore a hoodie and jogging pants to our first date.”

“Well, maybe if someone actually remembered to ask the person out on a date instead of just saying ‘ _Let’s watch a movie’_ , I would have come better prepared.” Mark counters. “Plus, I made up for it on the second date, didn’t I?”

Donghyuck whistles, “That, you certainly did. The suit you wore, oh my god. I thought my legs would turn into jelly when I first saw you. Standing like a prince out of a fairy-tale.”

Mark splutters. “Stop that! I’m suppose to be the one making you blush.”

“You rubbed off on me, I guess.” Donghyuck boasts, and Mark can imagine the smirk the younger’s probably sporting.

They talk for longer after that, about everything and anything, until it’s finally time for Mark to head off to his lecture and reluctantly part ways with Donghyuck.

It’s before he ends the call that Donghyuck speaks out. “Are you feeling better?”

And it’s not a lie when Mark finds out that he has. “A lot, thank you, love.”

“I’m glad.”

Mark ends the call, feeling lighter than he has in a while.

 

(Donghyuck hears the beep on the other side of the world, ending their conversation. He turns around, placing his phone back on top of his drawer, the time blinking 4 in the morning and delves into his pillow to try and catch some more sleep.

His phone might be on silent but there’s a special ringtone he has for Mark, loud and clear. It’s loud and clear because he knows the other doesn’t want to disturb his sleep, even when Donghyuck insists it’s okay. So Donghyuck will pretend, he’ll pretend to be awake whenever the other calls, as if he wasn’t just asleep a few minutes ago.

It’s okay though, he can sleep later, he’ll tend to Mark’s worry first.)

 

* * *

 

**E – Easy**

After a few weeks, it gets better. Slowly, but surely. Mark still misses Donghyuck but it’s more bearable. They talk whenever they get to and their texts are endless, starting from when they wake up till they lay their head on the pillow. There are days when Mark is busy and then there are days when Donghyuck is, but they make time to at least text a few times during the day and for Mark, that’s enough.

Today, he gets a snap of Donghyuck, a video of him pulling a disgusted face before it pans to Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, the three oblivious to the boy recording them, too busy chattering away and stealing shy glances when they think the other two aren’t looking.

Mark wonders if this was what they were like when he and Donghyuck first got together.

He sends a snap back with a thumb’s up and receives a very respectful middle finger in return.

In the evening, Mark gets a snap of a barely woken up Donghyuck, hair mussed, and eyes shut, still unwilling to open. The message reads a simple good morning and Mark screenshots it, never missing a chance to capture the younger’s bed ridden hair and cute, sleepy face.

He sends a morning back even when he’s about to head to sleep.

Mark still misses Donghyuck but, it gets better.

 

* * *

 

**F – Facetime**

It’s the weekend and that means rest for Mark and Donghyuck. It also means time for their weekly long, facetime call, the few times Mark would be able to see Donghyuck’s face. Sure, he talks to Donghyuck all the time and gets constant selfies from the boy but it’s nothing compared to being able to chat with him while being able to see him, being able to watch the expressions the younger sports and not having to hurry their talk because of one of their real-life commitments.

“Hey!” Donghyuck waves and it startles Mark when he spots a few bandages wrapping around Donghyuck’s fingers, not just one but on several and it suddenly has Mark worried.

“What the hell happened to your fingers?”

“Oh,” Donghyuck lets a sheepish grin, as if he didn’t think Mark would notice the obvious injuries the younger has. “I just tried to make this dish and uh, sliced my finger accidentally. Not a big deal really, it’ll heal in no time!”

Mark’s not really swayed by the awkward story Donghyuck just sprouted but it seems Donghyuck wants to drop it so for now, he won’t push. Mark just hopes he will tell him eventually. “You should be more careful!”

“I will,” Donghyuck nods, “don’t worry, silly.”

“How was your week though? You only told me snippets.” Mark changes topic, pushing the laptop back and resting his chin on his hand, ready to listen to the younger.

“Nothing new, really.” Donghyuck sighs, “Mrs. Kim is a bitch as always and made us do five pages of maths equation. I swear my last two braincells were at their wits end doing it yesterday. I did good in the history quiz that I studied for though, so that felt good.”

Mark hums.

“I visited Taeyong as well. He says to call him more and specifically told me to call you a brat.” Donghyuck sniggers. “He also misses you a lot, so it’ll be nice if you call him tomorrow if you can.”

“I will.” Mark agrees, feeling a bit guilty.

“What else?” Donghyuck strokes his chin, trying to remember. “I also think I’m in love with Red Velvet but what else is new? Oh, and I think I should be the love counsellor or something.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Mark chuckles. Donghyuck would be good at comforting but his choice of words wasn’t always the most public-friendly and Mark can just imagine Donghyuck being annoyed at the same couple he would have helped work things out with.

“So, after the whole fiasco with dumb, dumber and dumbest; this girl goes up to me and ask me how she should confess to the boy she likes.” Donghyuck explains. “So, I was trying to be funny and asked her why she doesn’t just serenade him with a song he likes, since I knew she was a good singer.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“Yep, I walk into the canteen and there she was, blushing bright red but still singing this love song to an equally red boy.” Donghyuck exclaims, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it himself. “The craziest thing is he accepted it!”

“That’s mad.”

“Yeah! After that whole incident, I thought it would be over. But I went to school yesterday and suddenly, there are people coming over to me for advice. Like Jesus, I am not Oprah Winfrey. Don’t expect miracles! I ask them who they even got the idea to talk to me from and they all pointed at Jeno.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “So, guess who’s going to have one less friend on Monday.”

Donghyuck shakes his fists in annoyance and Mark simply laughs, finding the whole thing a bit amusing. “You still didn’t give me the full details of how they got together by the way.”

“They still haven’t told me,” Donghyuck pouts, “All I know was one day I walked into my classroom and there they were, no shame at all as they flirted with each other.”

“We did that too though?” Mark’s pretty sure they were more shameful.

“But we’re cute! They’re not!”

“All right, all right.” Mark concedes, placing his hands up in surrender.

Donghyuck quipped. “Enough about me. Tell me how your week went.”

“Nothing as exciting as yours.” Mark ignores the _of course_ from Donghyuck. “I think the most exciting thing, or the only exciting thing was that Johnny tried to cook this new dish and nearly burnt the apartment down. Jaehyun had a bit of a meltdown and I was filming everything. I’ll send you the video in a bit. Needless to say, we’ll probably be living on cup ramen till we get the stove fixed.”

Donghyuck splutters. “Just how badly did Johnny broke it down that the whole stove is broken?”

“It was already at its end, Johnny just made it worst.” Mark defends. “He’s an all right chef. He made my mum’s famous dish last week. I’m pretty sure he got it off Taeyong.”

“I’m glad at least Jaehyun and Johnny knows how to cook.” Donghyuck drawls, sneering when Mark presses his lips.

“You just wait till I learn how to cook, it’ll happen, and you will regret your words.”

Donghyuck tilts his head up, “I’d like to see you try.”

“It’s on.”

They stare at each other until Mark bursts out laughing, Donghyuck soon following after.

“Anyways,” Donghyuck asks when they both calmed down, “how’s university going?”

“Please don’t ask me that.” Mark groans.

“Aww, poor baby.” Donghyuck teasingly coos, stroking the screen as if he’s stroking Mark’s hair and honestly, Mark would not be opposed to that at all.

“It’s honestly a pain in the ass.” Mark starts his rant. “I’m glad I know English because honestly, if it weren’t for that, I probably would be way behind than I already am. Who knew English literature would be so hard? With music on the side, I’m just wondering whether I’ll be able to finish this degree, or whether it’ll finish me first.”

Donghyuck stifles a laugh, moving to cross his arms on the table and lay his head on it, eyes drowsily looking at Mark. “Don’t worry, you’ll make it.”

“Yeah, probably be just bones by then.”

“I won’t let that happen, silly.” Donghyuck murmurs, eyes closing for a bit.

“Are you nodding off?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck makes a noise of disagreement.

“No, I’m just resting my eyes for a bit. Too much handsomeness on my screen is not good for my poor sight. “

Mark tinges pink. “I said again, I’m supposed to be the cheesy one.”

“Step your game up then.” Donghyuck fires back easily, opening one eye to smirk at Mark. “Also, I just remembered. It’s the middle of November. Have you got me anything for Christmas?”

“December hasn’t even started.” Mark scoffs, even though he already knows he’s buying the game console Donghyuck had been eyeing during summer and sending the signed Red Velvet album he miraculously managed to nab during that one event he came across. It had been hard, Mark shudders. Never estimate fanboys. He still thinks he has a few scratches when he had to compete against them. “Stop being nosy.

“I just wanted to know.” Whines Donghyuck, mouth jutting out and it shouldn’t look cute but Mark’s apparently whipped. “Fine,” when Mark just raises a brow and refuses to give a clue, “Topic dropped. Tell me about Chicago.”

Marks’ eyes light up. “You’ll love it here, Hyuck. I think I gained weight from all the food I consumed. Also, the music! You know I accepted to study in Chicago for a semester just because the music course here was amazing and it would have been a change of scenery for me to let my knowledge develop. I was at this lecture and suddenly, the lecturer starts playing this music and some random but cool video instead of just speaking. Honestly, when will you even see the university in Seoul do that?”

Mark stops when he hears no reply and turns to focus at the screen. What he sees makes his heart fond. Eyes closed, Donghyuck’s snuffling, quiet snores coming out the boy’s mouth and mind pretty much in dreamland. “This brat…”

He debates whether to wake the younger up but decides to let him be, instead opening his book to get started on the notes. It's easy for Mark to lose himself into his work, the soft reverberations and steady tempo of the boy's breathing making a soothing background.

 

Donghyuck wakes up an hour later, jolting awake as he drowsily looks around. He spots Mark snickering, and tilts his head in confusion, mind a bit muddled before his brain manages to catch up. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mark waves off, “Just get to bed, sleepy.”

Donghyuck hums, rubbing his eyes as he waves at Mark, the latter doing the same, soft smiles on both their face. “Only a month and a half to go.”

Mark smiles, repeating. “Only a month and a half.”

 

* * *

 

**G – Gift**

December is the last month he has left in Chicago and Mark finally sees the snow falling a few weeks into it. It’s a pretty scene and Mark’s pretty sure his camera roll has filled out with just pictures of Chicago -in between the snapshots of Donghyuck-. It’s also bitterly cold and Mark finds relief when he finally reaches his apartment, shrugging off his hat and dusting off the snow before entering in.

He discovers Johnny and Jaehyun staring at the screen, a re-run of _Friends_ playing. They hear the noise Mark makes and Jaehyun turns around, greeting a chirp _Hey_ before pointing towards the kitchen. “You got a parcel from lover boy.”

“Oh, must be my Christmas present.” Mark deduces, “What did he get you?”

“A book on how to fix kitchen supplies.” Johnny deadpans. Mark chokes. “I’m not even kidding.”

Mark makes his way towards the kitchen counter where the parcel sits. Shoving his bag on one of the chair, he sits on the other and grabs the parcel, eager hands tearing the packaging out. Donghyuck’s wrapped his present, something in a box, in a red and green wrapping pair before finishing it off with a bow. He unwraps this one more carefully and widens his eyes at what sits in front of him.

There’s a really gorgeous notebook he spots first, an intricate detail of gold swirls against a white background and there’s a sticky note on top of it. _A place to write all the lyrics because your previous one is getting seriously tatty!_ Alongside it, there’s a cap that says _Chicago_ and a warm toned sweater, smooth when he runs his fingers over it. What leaves him speechless however is the gift underneath the sweater, a lion plushie. It looks hand-stitched judging by the messy appearance, and Mark already loves it. There’s a few strings hanging out but there’s love pour into it, so Mark doesn’t care, petting the mane which was surprisingly soft.

 “A cashmere sweater?” Jaehyun exclaims from behind, Mark not even noticing he had entered earlier. “I got a stupid neon scarf and he got a sweater? That brat!”

“At least you got something you can use,” Johnny speaks from the couch, “I got an instruction manual!”

Mark continues to clutch the plushie gently.

 

It’s later that Mark remembers the bandages adorning Donghyuck’s fingers.

 

* * *

 

**H – Home**

It’s the middle of January and still bitterly cold when Mark returns. He had thanked Jaehyun and Johnny back in Chicago before boarding on the plane. It had been an impatient journey, Mark thinks. Somehow it had felt longer, his eagerness to go back on his home country, palpably noticeable and he’s surprised no one complained about the incessant tapping his feet did.

There’s a crunch when he first steps out the plane and into the snow that Korean is covered in. He’s wearing the sweater Donghyuck had gotten him, warm and protecting against the harsh winds that thrashes around.

Mark grabs his luggage before strolling out the exit, eyes scanning over the crowd of people who were waiting, squinting around and nearly panicking.

_Had he told them the right gate?_

“Mark!”

He swivels to see Taeyong holding a big banner that read _Welcome home_ and Mark shakes his head because of course, only his brother would. He strides towards them, eyes zoning in on one boy who’s smile puts the sun to shame and eyes that shine with unshed tears.

He doesn’t know when he started running after that, but he hasn’t even stopped his trolley when Donghyuck squeals and jumps into his arm, barely having time to catch the younger as he wraps his legs around Mark’s waist and plants a big one on his lips.

Donghyuck surely knows how to make a scene.

His lips still as soft as he remembered however.

 

* * *

 

**I - Intimate**

Mark has yet to unpack but Donghyuck pulls him into bed and who is he to argue? They end up tangled, Donghyuck practically on top of Mark, head resting on his chest while Mark’s arms wrap around Donghyuck, and his hands lazily stroking the warmth of Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck shifts a bit and noses Mark’s neck, breathing in the soft scent of his cologne, his warm, litany breaths tickling the side of Mark’s neck.

“I missed you.” He murmurs.

“I missed you too, love.”

They stay like that, Mark occasionally reaching up to pat Donghyuck’s hair, loving the pleased noise Donghyuck gives. He feels Donghyuck moving his hand, so it slips under his sweater, heated hand touching his bare skin and it’s not the first time Mark wonders how people can’t see that Donghyuck is the epitome of the sun, warm and spreading light into life.

He’s not complaining though, it’s their loss at the end of the day.

 

* * *

 

**J – Jealousy**

“You have to win me this, oh my god.” Donghyuck announces, bouncing up and down on the spot as his eyes catches the Pikachu plush hanging from one of the carnival stalls. It’s their first date since Mark returned and coincidentally, the winter carnival had still been opened.

He sees Donghyuck’s eyes gleaming, his hair covered in a thick beanie, a cream colour that matches his scarf and gloves. He’s decked out in a thick coat and timberlands. He looks adorable, if Mark do say so himself. “Sure.”

It’s a simple basketball game, shoot one in the hoop and they’ll win a small toy, shoot all three and they’ll win the big one; more specifically, the Pikachu toy Donghyuck desires.

“Up for a game?” A young guy calls out, smiling and nodding at the pair. Mark nods back, rolling his coat sleeves up a bit and removing his gloves. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Got to win it for him.” Mark shrugs, glancing at Donghyuck who holds onto his gloves. “Otherwise I won’t hear the end of his whining.”

Donghyuck lets an indignant noise, rolling his eyes. “I won’t.”

“See, he’s already starting.” Mark laughs, shaking his head.

“Ah, young love.” The guy comments. Handing him the cash, Mark holds the ball, eyeing the hoop and tweaking his angle a bit before he shoots. It goes in. And so does the other one.

By now, Donghyuck’s leaning way to far into the stall, eyes looking back and forth between the hoop and Mark, anticipating so much that Mark almost wants to tease him and miss the shot. “Come on, you can do this!” He cheers on loudly, just like he did when Mark was in that rapping competition in high school. It’s a bit embarrassing but the stall guy doesn’t really seem fazed and he figures it’s a reoccurring scene. _Focus!_ Shaking away his trailing thoughts, he steadies his hand a bit and shoots.

Donghyuck lets out a happy dance when it’s a clean shot.

“There you go, one Pikachu!” The guy claps, handing Donghyuck the plushie so the younger can hug it, spinning around to look at Mark. He looks happy, and by extension, Mark’s happy. It’s a little bit pathetic but that’s what love does to you, Mark thinks.

 

They walk around for a bit, eventually stopping by the cotton candy stand because Mark insisted they tried some, always having more of a sweet tooth between them. Donghyuck pays this time, shooing Mark who was about to reach for his pocket.

He waits instead, waving at Donghyuck who’s waving from where he stands in line, holding the Pikachu that Mark had won him. The line’s fairly long so Mark gets his phone out, distracting himself while he waits for the younger. He’s scrolling through some of his Instagram posts, liking a few pics that Jaemin had posted of Jeno and Renjun when there’s a tap on his shoulder.

Alarmed, he looks over to see a girl standing in front of him, a bit shy but clearly confident enough to be going towards a total stranger. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to say you’re really cute.” Mark opens his mouth in surprise. It’s not the first time this has happened. Sometime between his second and last year of high school, his shoulder had broadened out and his height shot up. What use to be scrawny arms and legs became lean instead and Mark’s even proud to say he has acquired some abs. Anyone with eyes could see he obviously grew up fine and as much as Mark wants to be modest, he has had his few shares of confessions in high school. Even during the semester, in America.

“Uh, I have a boyfriend, sorry.” Mark rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. No matter how many times it happened though, it still was awkward to deny or shut down any flirting that came his way.

The girl looks a bit irritated and Mark doesn’t really know why until, “You don’t have to lie to say you don’t like me.”

“No, it’s the truth.” Mark tries to say, earnestly. “He’s-”

“Right here.” Donghyuck cuts him off, a steely gaze at the girl. It’s actually a bit of an amusing sight to Mark, purely because Donghyuck’s holding a cotton candy in one hand and holding his Pikachu in the other. The only thing not amusing however, is the death glare Donghyuck gives her, clearly mad enough that she lets out a little squeak. Mark kind of feels bad for her.

“S-Sorry, I-I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do.” Donghyuck curtly says, watching the girl pipe out another sorry before scuttling off. He turns to Mark, almost shoving the candy. “Here you go.”

“Don’t be mad, Hyuck. It was an innocent mistake.” Mark placates, not wanting to ruin the date that had been going so well.

Seems like Donghyuck has the same idea however as he only sighs before letting it go, smiling mischievously at Mark instead. “I want to go on the roller coaster.”

Mark does a double-take. “We already been on it though.”

“You just ate some sweets on the way here and here you are, eating sweets again, but you don’t see me complaining.” Donghyuck’s smartass mouth replies.

With nothing to counter with, Mark just stuffs his face in cotton candy, spoiling Donghyuck as he pulls him away to the ride nearest them. It’s a roller coaster filled with twists and turns and just looking at it makes Mark dizzy. He only hopes all the sweets he gorged on, stays down.

 

* * *

 

**K – Kisses**

They end their date outside Donghyuck’s house with a kiss. And another one. And another one. And another one. It goes on until Donghyuck nearly falls through the door because Doyoung thinks it’s a fantastic idea to open it, ultimately ending their make out session. Donghyuck turns to greet Doyoung and Mark notices then, how the younger's lips are cherry red and there’s a shine that leaves him wanting more. Just one more kiss. Just until he can make it swoll-

Doyoung coughs, and Mark realises,  _shit,_ he’s clearly been caught looking shamelessly at his brother’s lips.

He tries to act innocent however, smiling sheepishly at Doyoung's glare.

The door slams shut in his face.

 

“Your brother hates me.”

“He’s just a bit protective. He’ll get over it, don’t worry.”

“So, he’ll like me in future then?”

“Hold your horses, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here.”

 

* * *

 

**L – Longing**

Mark waits outside Donghyuck’s high school, feet tapping a bit impatiently. It’s been a hectic month, settling back in Korea and adjusting to the system that’s taught here. Between Donghyuck’s winter exams and Mark’s own, they hadn’t met up in three weeks, texts far too few as well; too busy studying and cramming last minute notes in. Mark’s pretty sure he could quote Hamlet in his sleep.

“Mark!” Donghyuck greets from a distance.

He runs to Mark and pecks him, bag swinging around. “My knight in shining armour. Here to save me from the evil crutches.”

“Stop being so dramatic.”

“Me,” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out, “Never.” He watches the younger jump in joy at his last exam finishing, eyes crinkling up to a beautiful smile and his little teeth poking out.

Mark missed this.

“Ready for your surprise date?”

Donghyuck hooks his arm around Mark’s, leaning to wink at Mark. “Impress me, babe.”

 

* * *

 

**M – March**

The last of the snow melts and spring begins to slowly blossom. Out goes the coats and scarves and in comes the sweaters, cardigans and beanies. Mark’s only a little disappointed that he won’t be able to see Donghyuck all bundled up. He only sulks a bit before he sees Donghyuck in a sweater a tad bit too big on him and out comes the sweater paws. Mark doesn’t mind it as much now.

They celebrate Renjun’s birthday and even Donghyuck doesn’t make a noise when Jaemin and Jeno plants a kiss on each of Renjun’s cheeks. Mark feels happy for them. It’s cute, but Donghyuck complains Mark hasn’t seen the full extent like he has.

 

They later find a closet to hide in, giggling like middle school teens and letting their hands clumsily wander around as they make out. Mark grips Donghyuck’s hair a bit roughly and enjoys the soft groan the younger lets out. It’s a bit messy and it’s a bit rushed but Mark doesn’t find himself to care really, to busy trailing his mouth softly down Donghyuck’s neck, leaving the gentlest kiss before biting the juncture between his neck and shoulders, Donghyuck’s hair clutching onto Mark’s shoulder just a bit tighter.

He leaves a hickey, something Donghyuck will surely scold him for later, but right now he’s too lost, pulling Mark back up for a kiss, tongue licking Mark’s lip and gasping when Mark bites his in return.

A knock startles them and Jaemin’s voice echoes in the small space they have. “You two better open this door on the count of three before I tell Renjun you’ve been making out in his closet. One, two, th-”

Mark opens hastily, hair a bit messed up and clothes a bit rumpled. Jaemin’s grin only turns wider when he spots the mark on Donghyuck’s shoulder, clapping gleefully like a seal. “Wait till Doyoung finds out this, Mark’s going to get it.”

He watches amusedly as Donghyuck shouts and tries to chase Jaemin.

 

* * *

 

**N – Needy**

Mark looks at his phone, a bit surprised when he notices the incoming call, hand scrabbling to answer it. “Donghyuck?” He’s surprised because he had only just been on the phone to him a couple hours ago. It was long as well, a good two hours before they hung up.

“Mark.” It’s a whiny tone and Mark suddenly feels relief. He was worried for a second that something bad had happened.

“What do you want, you big baby?”

“I miss you.”

Mark laughs. “We saw each other a few days ago and I literally talked to you just now.”

“But I’m a person that is devoid of cuddles right now. I’m in need for some cuddles.” Mark can literally imagine Donghyuck pouting.

He drums his fingers on the table. “I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“But that’s in three days.” Donghyuck huffs, “I need cuddles now.”

“Love, you know I’m busy doing my essay.”

He hears Donghyuck sigh, making displeased noises. “I know. I just thought I could at least try.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck assures, “I’m just being a brat and am obviously having withdrawals from your presence.”

“I’ll be back before you know it, don’t worry.”

Donghyuck sighs again and Mark wishes he could reach out and pet Donghyuck’s head right now. “Yeah, you better head back to your work. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

It only takes a couple of minutes of deliberation before Mark heads out his dorm room, hastily slipping a pair of shoes.

 

* * *

 

**O – Open**

Mark knocks on the window, peeping out the tiny slit where the curtains don’t cover to see Donghyuck jolting, looking wide-eyed towards the sound. He knocks again, a bit rapidly because as much as he thought this would be a romantic thing, his arms were killing him from hanging onto the windowsill for so long. Screw movies and their impossible expectations.

He sighs in relief when Donghyuck walks over, fluttering his curtain open and jumping back in surprise at the grin Mark gives him. He quickly opens the window, hissing, “What are you doing?”

“You said you wanted to see me.” Mark winks. “So, here I am.”

Donghyuck’s unable to move. “You’re ridiculous.” He sputters in the end.

“I know.” Mark agrees, before scrambling towards Donghyuck’s room. “Now open up, we got some serious cuddling to do.”

 

* * *

 

**P – Pet Names**

“It’s okay, love. It was just a nightmare.” Mark hugs Donghyuck gently, afraid if he held any tighter, the small boy in his arms would break. “I’m here, I’m safe and sound. The plane landed just fine.” Mark places a delicate kiss on the mop of Donghyuck’s head. “I’ll never leave you, love.”

He sees Donghyuck making his way over, snorting. “That is not how you chop carrots, silly. Here, let me show you.”

 

“Hyuck, listen to me.”

“Why should I?”

“It’s not what you think!” Mark pleads.

Donghyuck covers his mouth and scrunches his eyes shut, shaking his head. “I _cannot_ believe you think Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is the best out of the series.”

 

Mark feels someone envelope him in a hug from the back, arms around his shoulder and head leaning on it. “Babe, when I invited you over, it was so I could cuddle you and maybe take a little nap. Why are you at the desk, going over your notes when I specifically ask you not to?”

“Just this little bit.”

“No kisses.”

“But-”

“For a month.”

Mark sighs. “All right, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

**Q – Quarrel**

“I told you to bring an umbrella, I told you it would rain and what do you go ahead and do? The exact opposite and as if you couldn't be any more of an idiot, you spend your time at the library till it was dark. What were you thinking?” Mark can’t help it but he’s angry. He had to take his time out of studying for his exams to go fetch his stupid boyfriend that had forgotten to bring an umbrella when there was a storm brewing.

He might love Donghyuck, but he knows the younger doesn’t admit defeat quite easily, playing fire with fire. “Well, I didn’t tell you to come here, especially if you were going to nag.”

“What would you have done then? Walk in the rain? Catch a cold and do poorly in your exams? Is that what you want?” It’s a bit harsh but frankly, Mark doesn’t really care right now.

Donghyuck hisses, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You don’t know me, or the hard work I put in.”

“Yet it would have all went down the drain because of one stupid mistake, wouldn’t it?” Mark bites back, clearly done with Donghyuck’s childishness. Donghyuck glowers at him, shoving him before storming off. It takes a second for Mark to react and he’s cursing, catching up to the younger because clearly, one of them should be mature. “Get back here! It’s like you want to catch a cold at this rate.”

“Fuck off.”

“Classy.” Mark refutes. “Look, all I’m asking for is for you to pay a little more attention and stop making such silly mistakes. It’s going to cost you.”

Donghyuck suddenly stills and Mark nearly bumps into him. He holds the umbrella out as Donghyuck turns to face him. “Why are you nagging so much? It’s like everyone has taken to nag at me all the time. You, my mum, my dad, Doyoung. Especially Doyoung. Nag, nag, nag. That’s all you guys do. Just shut up and leave me alone! I’m not a baby, I can handle things on my own!”

It’s like all the anger in Mark dissipates. Maybe not all, but most. The rain pitters on and Donghyuck glares at Mark. “You know, we just care for you right?”

“Well, care a little less.” He makes an attempt to move away but Mark catches his wrist.

He would make a cutting comment, but he understands now. “It might seem like we are lecturing you and thinking you’re not capable for being independent but that’s not it. We’re simply just caring for you, Hyuck. I know it can seem a little condescending sometimes but it’s hard to express our worries in any ways other than to nag. I love you and your family loves you, especially Doyoung who would rage war on whoever hurts his little brother.”

Donghyuck stares unreadably.

“We’re just asking you to look after yourself a little more, try to re-”

Donghyuck unexpectedly pulls Mark forward who definitely bumps into Donghyuck this time. He looks down at him questionably, the younger fiddling with the hems of his shirt. “You idiot."

“What?”

“You complain about me not getting wet and catching a cold when your left side is literally drenched.” Donghyuck exasperatedly points out, a small smile creeping his way as Mark realises the wet patch on his arm, too busy trying to enlighten Donghyuck that he had completely forgotten to cover himself.

“Oh.”

Before Mark has a chance to elaborate himself, Donghyuck continues, “I’m sorry, by the way. For being a brat and not listening to the people simply caring about me.”

Mark edges closer. “It's okay, it wasn't just your fault. I'm sorry too, for making it seem like we think you can’t do anything yourself. We might also have been a little agonising.”

“It’s okay. We both made mistakes.”

Mark hums in agreement. “So…,” They stand in silence, argument out the way but the rain still goes strong. “want to get some cheeseburgers?”

He loves how Donghyuck literally glows at the mention. “What are you waiting for?”

* * *

 

**R – Relatives**

“So, you’re Mark’s brother.”

“You’re Donghyuck’s.”

Mark and Donghyuck watches a bit helplessly. Donghyuck pipes in, “Is it just me, or do the two of them look like two bulls on a standoff.”

Mark snorts. “More like a rabbit and a kitten.”

 

“Donghyuck told me you’re a performing art major.” Doyoung comments over dinner, sipping his water. “What have you thought about the job prospects then? I heard it’s a bit difficult to get a job at this day and age.”

Taeyong raises a brow, a tight-lipped smile on his face. “They are abundant, thank you very much for asking. I am literally guaranteed one when I finish this degree.”

Mark awkwardly stuffs his food, stealing glances at Donghyuck who honestly finds it more amusing than awkward. Mark wonders what goes on in that boy’s head sometimes.

“Oh, are they all as sustaining?”

Taeyong titters and Mark can see it got on Doyoung’s nerve just a tad bit. “Of course, I would actually be more concerned for your course. Mark told me you do business. Frankly, there are so many competitors out there that I like to wish you my utmost good luck.”

Mark freezes, Taeyong never sounded this mean. Doyoung’s quick to answer, “I don’t need luck. I’ll be just fine impressing them with my wits and charms.”

“Looks a bit bleak though.” Taeyong notes, smirking. It falters a bit when it doesn’t phase Doyoung, who only smirks back.

Mark clears his throat because between him and Donghyuck, it’s him who has to try and meditate the situation while his boyfriend honestly looks three seconds away from recording all of it. “Did anyone try the pork belly? It’s lovely, you know.”

“Oh, I haven’t. Pass me some.” Mark makes a move to hand Taeyong some when Doyoung cuts in.

“Are you supposed to have something fatty? I heard dancers were supposed to be on a healthy diet.”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, casting a withering glance at Doyoung. “I suggest you do your research first before making an observation.” And because fate wants this dinner to turn more awkward, Taeyong adds, “Seems like you know nothing apart from business. Shame really, I heard managers these days wanted someone with a broader spectrum of knowledge.”

Taeyong glares at Doyoung who glares back.

“The spinach? The spinach is lovely!”

Everyone decidedly, ignores Mark.

Even Donghyuck who -Mark is not surprised- has his phone out now, recording the disaster.

 

* * *

 

**S – Song**

Thinking of lyrics usually comes naturally to him and this time shouldn’t be any different. But he suddenly doesn’t know why he can’t even think of words, let along string them into a sentence for some reason. He always liked to think of lyrics bit by bit and look through them at the end of the week.

It’s been a week. Yet he’s gotten nothing so far.

He might be panicking just a little bit.

Mark calls Lucas, a friend he made during university and waits until it picks up, hearing a deep voice greet him. “Hello?”

“Hey, Lucas?”

“What’s up?”

“Have you written lyrics for your piece already?”

“Um, yeah.” Mark curses. “Finished it a few days ago, but I still have to look through it.”

Mark flops on his bed. “Ugh, I can’t seem to think of anything this time.”

Lucas snorts, some clicking noise in the background. “Probably because it’s a sad love song and you’re the sappiest person I have ever met.”

Mark wants to deny but who is he kidding?

Lucas hums for a bit. “Think about how you would feel if Donghyuck ever broke up with you?”

Mark ponders around it for a bit. How would he feel? Would he crumble down and plead Donghyuck to stay? Would he hate Donghyuck and never believe in love every again? Cry into someone’s arm and stare despondently at the wall or other tragic things heartbroken people do? Mark thinks, he doesn’t really think he can ever hate the boy. In fact, if Donghyuck ever decided to break up with him, he’ll let him go. If Donghyuck seems happy elsewhere then who was Mark to stop him?

Love might be the most selfish emotion a person has, but it might also be the most selfless.

 _Huh_ ,

“Thank you. I think, I think I have a faint idea now.”

Lucas laughs, “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

**T – Texts**

**Karc [May 11 14:09PM]**

Did you steal my hoodie again?

**Dunghyuck [May 11 14:12PM]**

(○ﾟε＾○)v

**Karc [May 11 14:13PM]**

Is that a yes???

**Dunghyuck [May 11 14:14PM]**

┐(´∀｀)┌

**Karc [May 11 14:13PM]**

Donghyuck! Answer me!

**Karc [May 11 14:15PM]**

Reply to my text, you coward

**Karc [May 11 14:20PM]**

Idk why I chose to date u sometimes

**Dunghyuck [May 11 15:36PM]**

(☼Д☼)

[Attaches Image]

**Karc [May 11 16:02PM]**

So u have stolen my hoodie!!!

**Dunghyuck [May 11 16:08PM]**

(◕  ‿◕  ✿)

 

* * *

 

**U – University**

Mark feels more nervous than Donghyuck. They’re both at Donghyuck’s house with their parents and Doyoung, the younger calling him immediately when he had received the envelope and waiting patiently for the older to drag himself out of bed and rush to Donghyuck’s house. Mark paces a bit on the spot, watching his boyfriend’s hand shake as he slowly opens the envelope.

“What does it say?” His mother pesters, clearly less nervous then the other two and more impatient if anything.

Donghyuck squints with one eye, leaning away to slowly look over.

Then, a smile blossoms.

“….I got in.”

“What?”

Donghyuck says it so softly, Mark almost couldn’t make it out. “I got in!”

“You got in?” Mark echoes back because his mind is stumped at the moment and could only repeat what the younger says. “Oh my god, you got in!” He shouts once the words processes properly.

Donghyuck shrieks in joy, fisting the air. “I got in!” He hugs his parents and Doyoung before jumping to hug Mark, who responds with the same enthusiasm. “Looks like you’ll be seeing a lot of me from September.”

Mark grins. “I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

**V – Vent**

“But Lucas, you don’t understand. Have you ever seen Donghyuck’s laugh, it’s not even the prettiest laugh because it sometimes sounds like a wind shield wiper and other times, it could be a voiceover for a villain's cackle but something about it just makes you want to join along with him. Like yesterday, we were watching High School Musical and I swear the most mundane scene came up, but he just starts laughing abruptly. And next thing you know, I start laughing too. Crazy, right?

There’s an exhale. “It’s 3am, Mark. Please, _please_ , for the love of god, go to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

**W – Warmth**

Mark would always find warmth in the younger. It didn’t matter whether he was hugging the younger and basking in the scent Donghyuck has, whether he was holding hands and feeling the heat that his boyfriend animates or whether he was kissing Donghyuck, plump lips meeting his as a fire lights up in the pits of his stomach, sometimes leaving him clammy, other times, burning hot.

Donghyuck is Mark’s warmth, simple as that.

 

* * *

 

**X – X-Ray**

Everything seems a bit blurry, almost as if someone had whacked a magnifying glass all too near, vision a little hazy and mind trying to comprehend what’s going on but only becoming more befuddled as time goes on. He thinks he can hear a distance shout, the tone almost as if the person’s worried. Mark doesn’t really understand, so he makes a noise of distress.

It’s when the voice gets nearer that he hears it more clearly, still no better at being able to comprehend however. “I still can’t believe he tripped over nothing.”

“That’s how stupid your boyfriend is, unfortunately.”

“May I remind you, he is also your brother.”

He feels someone place something plastic in his mouth, and he mindlessly sucks on it, the cool water refreshing on his parched mouth. He still doesn’t get where he is, and it’s a struggle to open his eyes. He manages it after a few rounds of blinking however, blearily seeing the bright lights and two faces he can’t quite put a name on.

One of them is cute however.

Real cute.

“You’re really cute.” He marvels, opening and closing his eyes a few times to get a proper look on the boy. He has brown hair and olive skin, a very amused smile on his lips.

“How long did the doctor say until it wears off?”

“About thirty minutes?” The other boy chuckles, softly petting his hair. It’s soothing, Mark likes it.

“Don’t assume anything of it though.” Mark continues, as if the two boys hadn't just interrupted him. He squints at the shorter one, because he might be cute, but he’s got nothing on his boyfriend.

The boy just looks like he’s trying his best not to laugh. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I said you were cute objectively, but you can’t really compare against my boyfriend, sorry. I swear I don’t mean it as an offense, but once you meet him, you’ll see why.”

The boy lets a beautiful giggle, hands covering his mouth to hide it. Mark wishes he didn’t. He bet it would have been lovely to hear.

“I’m serious.”

“I’m sure.”

It seems like the boy doesn’t believe him, so Mark has no choice but to start describing his boyfriend, his precious boyfriend who deserves the world. “You have to meet Donghyuck. I don’t know why you are laughing because you might be cute, but have I told you how the sun would cower in front of him. Yeah,” Mark nods, “That’s how bright he shines.”

“Should I record this?”

“Record what?” Why is the other guy interrupting him? He can’t be distracted, he has a boy to convince!

“Nothing,” The boy smiles, “It seems like your boyfriend really is the best.”

“He is! He cares for me, looks after me and scolds me if I did something wrong. Not to mention, he tries to act aloof, but I know he still has those letters Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun gave to him from back when they were in pre-school (“How did you know that?”), and I know he has that sweater Doyoung gave him that he keeps, even though it doesn’t fit him anymore. He even hand-stitched me a doll even when he pricked himself several times (“I thought you hadn’t noticed that…”) and he’s basically the best boyfriend I could ever have so sorry to dampen your mood, but this body is off limits!”

The boy besides him laughs but the boy he’s speaking to beams at him. What for, Mark doesn’t really know. He’s pretty sure he just ranted specifically why the boy cannot go for him. “You’re off-limits. I get it.”

“Yep, hopefully for a long time too. Until we’re old, married and wrinkly.” Mark says wistfully. The older-looking boy lets a surprised sound, eyes flitting to look at the younger, who’s jaw-slacked.

His eyes look extra shiny.

Mark can’t really figure out why.

 

* * *

 

**Y - Youth**

“Hey, when did you realise you loved me?”

Mark stuns at the question, clearly not anticipating it from the former’s mouth. It’s a scorching hot day and instead of holing themselves up in their room, the two had decided to take a walk in the park, along the lake that’s at the side of it and where they both know it’s the coolest. “What’s the sudden question?”

“I’m curious!” Donghyuck replies, he has some pellets in his hand, throwing them carelessly to the waddling ducks around them. “We never really told each other. We just started saying it one day.”

He waits for Mark to reply, crouching down as he places his hand near the ducks, giggling when they all try to peck his hand. Mark doesn’t need to think. He knows when he first fell in love with Donghyuck, clear as the summer sky right now. “I.”

Donghyuck hums to show he’s listening. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you remembered.” Mark begins. “You probably don’t but it was the summer before my last year in high school. I had been panicking because I still hadn’t decided what I wanted to do and as always, you came over to calmed me down.”

“That’s when you realise?” Donghyuck tilts his head in confusion and Mark shakes his head.

“No. It’s after you calmed me down.” Mark remembers he had been a hysterical mess then. “It’s while we were snuggling, and you just said something.”

The pellets are finished and Donghyuck’s intently focusing on Mark. “What did I say?”

Mark bites his lips, it’s a bit uneasy to say it out loud. “You were just sleepily cuddling me, and I was drifting off too but then out of nowhere you suddenly go, ‘I’ll protect you’.”

Donghyuck looks surprised. He had been surprised too, back then. “So, I asked you what from.”

He fixes his gaze on Donghyuck, smiling a bit feebly. “You just murmured, ‘Anything that ever tries to hurt you again.’.”

It seems like the world’s moving around them, but they’re static.

Then suddenly, Donghyuck launches up and kisses him, and Mark indulges.

He always does.

He wraps his arms around Donghyuck and lifts him up, spinning him around as they both laugh into the kiss.

Mark knows consistency in his life, it’s constant how the sun will always fall and rise, it’s constant how the trees will lose their leaves but blossom during spring and its constant how time will tick on and life will go by. There’s one more however. It resides in a boy who he loves with all his heart, with a smile that rivals the sun, eyes that sparkles brighter than any star in the night sky and a kiss that’s takes his breath away.

 

* * *

 

**Z – Zero Mile**

“How much stuff are you planning on bringing?” Mark grits out, sweat teeming around his forehead as he struggles to carry his fifth box up the stairs and into Donghyuck’s room, gasping when he finally makes it and leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

Donghyuck’s voice comes from the bottom of the stairs. “Don’t complain when you were the one who volunteered.”

“I didn’t know you were moving your whole house here!”

“Deal with it!”

Mark just sends a frustrated noise, pursing his lips when Donghyuck comes in with another box, a much smaller one than the one he was just carrying. “I see I’m doing all the heavy work then.”

“Build those tiny muscles up.” Donghyuck teases, resting against the wall next to Mark. “I can’t have a scrawny boyfriend when I’m at university, you know?”

“Take that back.”

“Make me.” Donghyucks’ eyes glint at Mark’s, but it widens when Mark springs forward to start tickling him, grinning when Donghyuck tries to wiggle out, falling to the ground and laughing breathlessly, wheezing for the older to stop. “Stop, stop, I’m sorry! You’re the beefiest guy I know, the strongest!”

“That’s right.” Mark nods, finally taking mercy on Donghyuck and letting his boyfriend go.

He pulls Donghyuck to a sitting position again, not complaining when Donghyuck lays his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

“I can't believe I'm starting university.” Donghyuck murmurs to himself.

“You scared?”

Mark feels the younger shaking his head almost immediately.

“No.” He pauses. “Not when I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> banged it out in three days ;;;; i love writing sappy, soft, feel good things because our lives can be shitty enough sometimes, so it's nice to read a cute thing once in a while! ofc not too cringy i hope, i tried to put in the right amount of comedy and not necessarily angst but like, drama? 
> 
> join me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/heavenleehyuck) as i rant about markhyuck and nct in general <333333
> 
> also thank you for reading ;;;;


End file.
